zero_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Slade White
"Everything is impossible...until somebody does it." - Slade White 'First Name' Slade 'Last Name' White 'IMVU Name' CaptainPuertoRico 'Nicknames' The Prodical Son - From his Father 'Age' Arc One - 22 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 230lbs 'Blood type' O Pos 'Behavior/Personality' *Confident *Brilliant *Brave *Determined *Independent *Un-Forgiving Apperance Slade4.jpg Slade3.jpg Slade5.jpg Slade6.jpg Alignment - Lawful Good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'What Sector do you live in?' The Tip ' 'Relationship Single 'Occupation & Gang /Rank' Works as a Boardmember for White Industries with his father 'Fighting Style' HandToHand.gif HandToHand2.gif HandToHand3.gif HandToHand4.gif HandToHand5.gif HandToHand6.gif HandToHand7.gif HandtoHand8.gif HandToHand9.gif Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Slade represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Slade began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Slade White, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Slade has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. This had also been forced upon him because of his fathers own ambitions. Slade is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. 'Weapon of Choice' Utility Belt * 10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *5 Remote control projectie disc. *Lock pick *'Cryptographic Sequencer: '''is a device that allows Slade to bypass security consoles, track signals and listen in on radio broadcasts. The security protocols used for disabling these gates were developed by White Industries. *The Claw: The Claw allows Slade to climb to high ledges and swing between Vantage Points. The Claw also allows the user to attack single enemies, slamming them into hard objects. The rope can also be used to tear Vents from walls. Additionally, the Claw can help Slade direct any raft he is standing on by grappling and pulling toward the desired grapple point. It can also be used to disarm enemies. *Grappling Hook: The Remote Grapple allows Slade to create cable threads between two valid targets. By targeting two Anchor Points, Batman can create a slender bridge perfect for ambushes, crossing spans, or for service as a zip line. The Remote grapple can also be used to pull two enemies together, stunning both, or to pull a fuel tank or fire extinguisher toward an enemy creating an explosion or a cloud of smoke. *Disruptor: The Disruptor is a single-target weapon useful for disabling scramblers. The Disruptor takes about one second to deploy and temporarily shorts out devices which block use of your Cryptographic Sequencer and Detective Vision. A second more potent use of the disruptor is its magical power to disable the mechanical function of firearms. Any armed foe targeted by the Disruptor loses his ability to shoot for several seconds. This is ridiculously handy. *Explosive Gel: Slade's Explosive Gel is mostly used for opening passageways, but in proper hands it's a wonderful Predator-mode weapon. A single close-proximity blast will knock out a passing enemy, and Gel quick-sprayed in combat can disrupt a large group of opponents. *Detective Mode: Slade’s thermal-imaging X-Ray camera allows him to see through walls, spot Collectibles, identify weak surfaces, and find grates, vents, doors, and Anchor Points. Detective Vision also includes an Evidence Scanner useful for reconstructing crimes. *Shock Gloves: One of the best offensive tools under Slade's belt, the Shock Gloves are extremely beneficial in battles, and increase your overall damage to opponents. Secondly, the pair has the ability to destroy enemy armor and shields. These nifty mitts are also capable of restoring power from electrical subsystems to unlock doors and elevators. Allies/Enemies '''Allies ' *White Industries Arthur White Arthur.jpg Arthur White and Slade White are the picture perfect father and son to the public eye. To everyone else outside of the two of them, Arthur is a caring and loving father to his son. Especially after the accident with Slade and his girlfriend Melina. But behind the curtains, Arthur is a very demanding and powerful man that looks to his son for the future. Slade looks at his father as a figure to look up too but not someone he ends up wanting to be. This sometimes puts the two on different sides of the same coin. Even if they don't always get along, Slade loves his father and thanks him for all the time and effort that he has put into raising Slade on his own. Wilson Thomason Wilson.png Wilson Thomason is the God-father of Slade and the combat trainer of Arthur White. He had been apart of Slade's childhood and Slade grew attached to him as a mentor and a caring God-father. After Wilson had left to return to his normal life as a Shadow Assassin, Slade felt like a part of his family had left him again. But he had hope that he would one day see his God-Father again with the final present that Slade recieved from him. Even in his young adult life when he tried to search for Wilson, Slade never gave up hope for the reunion with him. To this day, he hopes that the actions he takes to help Price City is making his God-father proud. Enemies ' Salvator Mundi and The Sons of Darkness SalVator.jpg Salvator Mundi and The Sons of Darkness are by far the most hated people in Slade's heart. With Salvator Mundi's father Roberto being responsible for the killing of his mother and Sal being responsible for the murder of his fiance, The Mundi's and their gang of militant rebels are right on the top of the most hated list. Slade would love nothing more than to put Salvator Mundi down and behind bars for the rest of his life. Taking the vow to not kill, Slade is taking the higher road and forcing himself to not become like them. But if there were ever a man to test Slade on that vow, it would be coming face to face with the man who took Melina from him. And if a day ever came were Slade got the chance, even he wonders what he will do in the face of that situation. *Gangs *Yakuza Clans 'Background Slade was born in The Tip as the prodical son of Arthur White and Anna White. During this time, White Industries had been a small time company. It wasn't until Slade's mom died that his father really picked up his work. One night Arthur had been working late at his lab trying to work on what is now used as the Power Suits for the 13th Division of the Price City Police Department. He had been recieving calls for the last few hours from his wife Anna, but because of a deadline that Arthur had been given by the city contractors, Arthur ignored these calls and continued to work. What he did not know was that The Sons of Darkness had taken Anna and wanted to use her as ransom to have Arthur deliver the Power Suits to his gang and not the Police Departments. Angry with being ignored, figuring that Arthur had known about the kidnapping; former Boss of The Sons of Darkness Roberto mundi (Salvator Mundi's Father) snapped Anna's neck in the streets in cold blood for the police to come find the next day. When Arthur had gone back to listen to the messages that Anna had left, it crushed Arthur to know that he let her die. Listening to the messages over and over until Arthur wanted to kill himself for not being able to help bring his wife the help that she needed. Slade had been what brought him back from the darkness. Slade was only two years old at the time and it came to Arthur that leaving Slade to be raised alone would be the worst thing that he could have done for his child. This is what led to Arthur meeting Wilson Thomason. Wilson had been considered one of the shadow assassins of The World during this time. With the world in constant chaos, mercenaries and assassins grew more and more. A lot being weaklings who couldn't do what "Assassins" really could do. But every now and then, a one man army came into the world. And Wilson was one of them. Arthur White used his resources of his now growing company to seek out this man and when Slade was five years old, he did just that. Arthur and Wilson.jpg|Wilson(Left) and Arthur(Right) When Arthur had finally found the fabled legend of a man, he tried to concince Wilson to train him so that he could no longer feel helpless in a world of chaos. In a world that Arthur began to see as nothing more than a warzone. But his efforts were always met with a constant NO from Wilson. It wan't until Arthur had made it BIG with White Industries that Wilson finally came to change his mind. With the Power Suits becoming a huge hit for the PCPD, White Industries took off and became one of the most powerful companies in the world. This led to the weakness that every hired assassin had...The paycheck. Offering Wilson enough money that he couldn't refuse what Arthur was asking for. And because of that, Arthur recieved the training that he wanted from Wilson. From ages 5 to 11, Slade had to live in a life of nannies and babysitters while Arthur was training and working. Slade doesn't remember much about this time until his 11th birthday. Throughout the years of Wilson being apart of The White family, Slade never saw what he really was. Just a hired trainer for his father. Throughout the years both Wilson and Arthur began to grow in friendship. Wilson had even became Slade's Godfather throughout that time period. Wilson and Arthur.jpg On Slade's 11th birthday, Wilson had been told that this would be the end of his time in The White family. That it had been time for him to move on and return to a life of warfare and killing. Not that he wanted to leave, but he knew that the paper trail of his life would eventually lead back to Price City and The White family. Looking at Slade as almost a son, Wilson did not want to put his life in Harm's way. Arthur had become a Shadow Assassin in his own right with how he picked up everything that Wilson has taught him. Of course, Slade did not understand anything that had been going on because of how young and naiive he was. But he will always remember the last thing Wilson had given to him and the words that came with it. Helmet.jpg Giving Slade a memory of what Wilson is, a Shadow Assassin. He gave Slade a combat version of his Armor's helmet. Because Wilson did not have use of his right eye, the helmet had a blackened out right eye with an orange left. This is the look and design of the Shadow Assassins. Slade did not know the meaning behind why Wilson had given him this helmet, but to this current time in Slade's life it is still one of his most prized posessions. The last thing that Wilson said to him was, "When you find out what The Calling really means...You will be able to find me again, Slade." And that was the last time that Wilson was seen in Slade's life. This was also when Slade began his training with his father. Arthur wanted his son to be the peak perfection that the human body could achieve. He wanted his son to be everything that he could not be. The best warrior that could ever exist in this chaotic world. Slade11.jpg By the time Slade had reached the age of 18, his intellect and physical apabilities exapnded far beyond that of any other 18 year old at this time. The mind like a detective, able to break things down far beyond the obvious. He was capable of solving crimes that Detectives in PCPD were baffled with. And his physical strength reached levels of olympians. Though he had all of this talent, he could have gone to any branch of life. But his father still had a lot of influence over his life. And this forced Slade to go to New York University to further expand his knowledge. By the time Slade had been 19 years old, he had Bachelor's in multiple fields. Finishing Pre-Law at the top of his class, Slade had been everything that his father had wanted him to be. Slade10.jpg While in college, Slade had fallen in love with one of his classmates named Melina Soprano. They both met their freshman year and the two were practically a married couple from the start of their relationship. Slade had never felt this way about any of the girls he had been with and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She had come from an Italian family, part of the mob within The Gates. During this time in Price City, The Mob still had a large portion of the power over other gangs like The Reapers and The Sons of Darkness. Being the young 19 year old, still naiive and nothing but a dreamer; he thought he could marry Melina and live happily ever after. But no story is as simple as that for a city like Price City. On Melina's 20th birthday, Slade had proposed to her and of course she said yes. Surprisingly, Arthur had supported this and was nothing but happy for his son and his future with Melina. But other families in the mob and the gangs saw this as a terrible thing. That a White would be married into one of the head families in the mob. This could mean complete takeover from The Sopranos if they were ever given the chance to recieve weapons and equipment from White Industries. Once again The Sons of Darkness struck... While on a date celebrating the engagement, Slade and Melina were attacked by The Sons of Darkness. At this time Salvator Mundi had taken control of his family's gang and quickly began his ruthless rule over The Gates. Unknown to him, Slade could defend himself even against the military trained men of The Sons of Darkness. Melina who tried to make a run for safetly while Slade defended them gave Slade a glimpse of hope that they could walk away from this. Slade singlehandedly fought and defeated over a dozen Sons of Darkness within the few minutes of fighting that took place. Slade Fighting.jpg His training with his father proved more than effective as Slade put work against one of the strongest gangs of Price City. Using his expertise in hand to hand combat and weapon improvision, Slade had come to knock out each attacker that wanted to kidnap him and Melina. With little injury to himself, Slade felt good about how the situation turned out. He always wondered why his father pushed him so hard and expected so much from him. And Slade now saw for the first time exactly why this all came to happen. That in a city like Price City, one has to always be prepared to defend themselves. At any moment, it could be your last. When you make enough noise in Price City, you put a price on your head. Only seconds after Slade took out all of the Sons of Darkness in this ambush, he hears the screams of his fiance. Striking fear into his heart, Slade runs towards the sounds of Melina's screams. What he finds is what comes to define his life forever. Sal and melina.png|Sal holding Melina Sal had caught Melina and showing his strength, he lifts her off the ground by her skull; squeezing down on it like a fruit. Her screams of pain are turned into fuel for Slade's rage as he wants to kill Salvator for this action. Slade couldn't understand why they were doing this, how the life of crime in this city couldn't see ONE marriage became true. That the love between these two would cause such a problem in the city. But Slade learns how Price City works in this night. Salvator says to Slade, the words that are eched into his soul for all of his life. "You will know true despair...And learn to not meddle in The Gates ever again..." With that, Salvator lifts Melina over his head while Slade charges forward with all of his strength to try and stop Sal from what comes next. With Melina being lifted over Sal's head, he says to Slade; "This may break her body!...But it will break your soul!..." And forced to watch as he sprints to try and get to them, Salvator does it. His signature technique that strikes fear into all of Price City. The sound of Melina's back shattering across Sal's knee echoes through Slade's ears as one of the most painful sounds of his life. The last thing he can see on Melina's face is pure fear and saddness that her life came to that kind of end. Backbreaker.gif Slade yells out in anger while he leaps forward to tackle Salvator with all of his strength. Doing something that no man has ever been able to say he did and live to tell about it. Tackling Salvator down onto his back and beginning to unload punch after punch on Sal's face. "HOW DARE YOU KILL, MY MELINA!" Yelling out in pain for his fiance, he actually draws blood from Salvator before Sal uses his awesome strength to launch Slade off of him and sends him sliding across the pavement. Slade.jpg After getting Slade off of him, Salvator actually gives Slade some respect for being able to do what he did. It showed a lot of strength in the young man to even lay a hit like that on Sal. Because of that, Sal chooses not to kill Slade this night. He chooses to let him suffer. To live in a world where the love of his life is murdered on the streets in cold blood, just like his mother. From the same family and the same gang. To know that no matter what he does, The White family will always have to live with the fact that The Sons of Darkness always best them. First his mother and now Melina. Salvator wants Slade to live in a dark world, knowing he can do nothing to stop the constant loss. After the funeral, Slade had gone into a deep depression. He couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel anymore. The one thing that made him want to live had been ripped from his life. And the one person who understands what he is going through, cannot help him. His father looked to help his son, but even he didn't know how to help him. When Anna died, Arthur went into his work and his training. Finally, after a few months when Slade had finally turned 20, Arthur told him everything about his mother. About Wilson and why he had been part of their lives. He also gave Slade the knowledge of what kinds of groups exist that can help him reach a new found meaning in life. And with that, Slade spent the next few years traveling the world. Slade9.jpg In search of The Shadow Assassins, Slade had traveled the globe learning and training any form of Martial Art he could find. He had traveled in the mountains of Tibet, traveled to the Shaolin Temples of China and even the Bridges of Japan. Learning and growing throughout the two years traveling, Slade had learned many herbal agents for poison and healing. Testing poisons on himself so his immune system could grow resistance against even some of the most potent poisons and toxins. Creating herbal medicines that could heal injuries and sickness in much shorter times than it would by normal modern day medicine. He had come to master swordplay and Kenjutsu in the ancient Samurai lands of Japan. This opened his eyes into a completely new world. But it didn't blind him from the real porblems that were taking place in his own home. He could continue to travel around the world forever, but it won't fill the void that he lost that night. And on his last location before returning to Price City; a runaway like himself. Who told him that running away from issues won't fix them. As long as Slade runs from Price City, it will continue to get worse. The best thing he can do is return and make Price City better. Otherwise gangs like The Sons of Darkness would continue to grow and get stronger until they would finally win. So it was there that Slade came to promise on the life of his lost love... That he will make Price City better! Slades return.png Upon his return to Price City, the now 22 year old Bachelor began to go back to his playboy antics while taking up a leadership role with Whtie Industries. His father saw a new light in his son, coming back to Price City and following his fathers footsteps in one day being able to completely run the company. But what even Arthur didn't know, is that Slade returns to Price City with his own goals and agenda. That if he can't change the crime in this city from behind a desk, he will do it behind the mask...Slade White will be the fear that the gangs need and the intimidation to strike the hearts of these villains into hiding until Price City is free from their hold! 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:RPC Category:Vigilante